Warna-Warni Kehidupan Gakushuu
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Suatu hari Papah membawa Mamah baru—KOK MAMAHNYA MUDA BANGET! Sial, bisa-bisa harta warisan berkurang./—/RnR/Asa(sr)Iso. AsaChild!Karu. Pedo. Incest dan NTR untuk senang-senang.


**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Incest. NTR.

 **Pairing:** Asa(sr)Iso. AsaKaru. Child!Karma.

 **Summary:** Suatu hari Papah membawa Mamah baru—KOK MAMAHNYA MUDA BANGET! Sial, bisa-bisa harta warisan berkurang./—/RnR/Asa(sr)Iso. AsaChild!Karu. Pedo. Incest dan NTR untuk senang-senang.

* * *

.

"Gakushuu, pakai baju bagus ya. Papah mau kenalin mamah baru buat kamu."

Gakushuu habis mandi, masih handukan dengan wangi _shampoo_ menguar semerbak, tiba-tiba disosor di depan pintu kamar mandi sama si papah. Untung sudah pake _boxer_ , kalau tidak bisa terjadi R-18 yang diinginkan penulisnya.

Gakushuu yang ditinggal mematung.

Papahnya kejedot tiang yang mana barusan, ya?

.

* * *

.

 **Warna-Warni Kehidupan Gakushuu**

 _(Gakushuu dan pelangi-pelangi alangkah indahmu~)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Family, Humor

Rated T

.

* * *

 **Mama Baru**

* * *

.

Punya mamah baru? Gak masalah buat Gakushuu yang sudah mau menginjak dunia kedewasaan setelah lepas putih abu-abu. Dia maklum kalau papahnya mau nikah lagi, lagian begitu-begitu dia berhak menjalin kasih lagi setelah lama men-duda.

"Kenalkan Gakushuu ini mama barumu."

"HAH, KAMU!" jari menuding dramatis kepala pucuk yang senyum-senyum jaim.

"Oh, kalian sudah saling kenal. Baguslah."

"Papah! Ini kan teman seangkatan aku! Kamu juga ngapain godain papah aku?" Iya, sih katanya papahnya mau kenalin mamah baru yang masih muda. Tapi gak gini-gini juga usianya.

"Papah suka kulitnya yang mulus. Apalagi pahanya."

"Papah pedo!"

"Biar pedo, masih banyak yang mau, kok."

Gakuhou ngeles sesuai kenyataannya.

"Makannya papa cari daun segar yang kayak kamu. Kan, gak etis menodai anak sendiri, kecuali kalau kamu mau."

Gakushuu mundur sepuluh langkah.

"Fufu, Gakuhou _-san_ kita sama, ya? Aku juga cinta uangmu, kok."

"Fufufu, cintamu akan berbelot padaku kalau sudah resmi dan ke ranjang, Yuuma."

Ada bom meledak di dalam Gakushuu. Alarm darurat berdering. Bahaya tingkat satu status siaga. Gawat. MUSUH YANG MENGINCAR WARISAN PAPAHNYA BERTAMBAH.

.

* * *

 **Keluarga Baru**

* * *

.

Meski alasannya nista. Perkenalannya nista. Dan orangnya sama-sama nista. Tapi, sampai dua bulan pernikahan papah dan mamah barunya langgeng-langgeng saja kok sampai sekarang. Bahkan Gakushuu sudah bisa mentolerir adegan elus paha mulus yang sengaja banget dipertontonkan tiap pagi di ruang makan.

Daripada mentolerir lebih tepatnya jadi terbiasa.

Tapi, tetap saja tolerir dan sabar itu ada batasnya.

"Angg… Gakuhou _-san_... aku sedang masak. Jangan sekarang..."

"Sarapanku cukup kamu Yuuma sayang." tangan nakal menyusup masuk kulit.

"Anggh~..." yang disusupi malah keenakan.

Kalau disuguhi pemandangan begitu Gakushuu lebih memilih cabut ke sekolah daripada makan terus muntah.

.

* * *

 **Antara Ajaib dan Kekuatan Cinta**

* * *

.

"Hah! Hamil!"

Untung Gakushuu mahluk terdidik yang tahu kapan saatnya minum teh atau menyemburkan teh. Soalnya, jarang-jarang Gakushuu dapat momen berdua sama papah berupa curhat sang istri sambil ngeteh di balkon rumah. Kan gak etis dia dipecat jadi anak karena muka ganteng papahnya disembur liquid bekas mulut. Walau, keinginan itu sempat terlintas tapi, mendingan jangan dulu. Warisan papahnya masih belum dia dapat.

Gakushuu taruh cangkir untuk cari aman. Berdehem singkat tentang kegalauan sang papah yang bikin dia galau juga. Seingat Gakushuu kromosom 'ibu' barunya XY tulen, walau bodi mulus seksinya perlu dipertanyakan bagi beberapa kaum lelaki.

"Ya, kamu akan punya adik baru." Sahut Gakuhou santai tapi mukanya mengandung awan mendung nestapa.

"Gimana bisa pah, memang dia punya rahim?" atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia _transgender_. Bisa jadi. Itu menjawab semua pertanyaan kenapa Yuuma punya bodi mulus yang seksi bikin ngiler banyak mata.

"Memang punya. Tapi, tidak kusangka—..."

Oh, apakah ini adalah pertanda kerapuhan rumah tangga setelah kenyataan sesungguhnya terungkap? Gakushuu harap tidak. Pasalnya setelah menikah dengan anak muda papahnya jadi sering minta tips pada dia. Berhubung Gakushuu jarang-jarang punya momen sama papah berdua, agak tidak rela juga kalau mendadak hilang karena intrik pernikahan.

Lagipula, Yuuma cukup cantik buat cuciehemmataehem.

"—akan jadi secepat ini. Harusnya kemarin papah gak keluar banyak-banyak. Papah kan jadi gak bisa _nananini_ dulu sama Yuuma sementara."

Pah, plis. Curhat ranjang jangan diomongin ke anak sendiri. Bikin sirik tahu.

"Kalau begitu bagus, kan?" Gakushuu berusaha bijak dan melihat sisi positif tentang sempurnanya sebuah pasutri bila anak telah hadir di tengah mereka.

"Kamu gak cemburu?" ternyata papah Gakuhou khawatir membagi kasih sayang. Sadar sudah memberi masa melarat pada sang anak.

Gakushuu senyum tipis dengan ganteng.

.

Pah, aku sudah _tsuyoi_ gak dibelai sama papah bertahun-tahun. Ngapain cemburu.

Lagian adik baru berarti ada tumbal baru, mainan baru dan budak baru. Siapa tahu bisa dididik dan dijadiin pesuruh.

Untung, kan?

.

* * *

 **Talk Time sama Mamah**

* * *

.

Berita tentang mama barunya yang hamil ternyata bukan isapan jempol. Syukurlah mereka akan lulus sebentar lagi jadi tidak perlu khawatir soal perut Yuuma yang membesar dan jadi bahan pergunjingan sekitar.

"Kamu ingin punya adik seperti apa Gakushuu _-kun_?"

Yuuma yang sedang ditutorin Matematika untuk ujian kelulusan mendadak bertanya. Sungguh beruntung Yuuma punya suami, sudah duda, keren, bodi mantap, holang kaya lagi. Apalagi plus bonus anak tiri berkapasitas otak Einstein, karena mereka seumuran jadi gampang ngobrol dari hati ke hati. Lagian anaknya sebelas dua belas bapaknya, kok, hohoho.

Gakushuu yang ditanya mendadak sebal karena penjelasan rumusnya dibalas tanya sok basa-basi.

"Apa saja boleh." Berasa anak manusia bisa milih di toko.

 _Kalau bisa sih yang bisa dikadalin._ Batin, Gakushuu. _Tapi, yang menantang juga seru_. Sahut jiwa yang lain setelah dipikir-pikir lagi. Lho, kok, dia mendadak yang galau begini?

"Aku sih maunya yang bisa nemenin kamu supaya gak kesepian."

Gakushuu mingkem.

Ini bicarain adik baru, apa calon mantu sih?

.

* * *

 **Mamah Ngidam. Papah Senang. Anak Melarat.**

* * *

.

Satu bulan setelah kelulusan. Empat bulan sudah usia kandungan Yuuma. Selayaknya seorang manusia yang hamil. Yuuma pun tak lepas dari yang namanya rutinitas musiman demi si jabang bayi tumbuh sehat, kuat, pintar, ceria dan gak ileran. Ngidam.

"Gakuhou _-san_ , aku mau ini."

"Gakuhou _-san_ , aku mau makan ini."

"Gakuhou _-san_ aku mau kamu begini. Terus begitu."

Dan Gakuhou _-san_ , Gakuhou _-san_ lainnya.

Sebagai suami yang baik, Gakuhou tentulah mengiyakan semuanya. Lagian duit juga banyak. Dia juga multitalenta. Selama itu tak menghancurkan harga dirinya apa sih yang nggak?

Yuuma tunjuk sesuatu, dibelikan (lewat Gakushuu, karena mintanya tengah malam dan Gakuhou sedang posisi _enaena_ ngelonin pucuk yang melungkar).

Yuuma mau makan, dibuatkan (sama Gakushuu sebagai tukang masak selama Yuuma mengandung karena mual, muntah dan 5 L mendadak kalo bersenggolan dengan panci).

Yuuma mau nonton akrobat, hmm... apalagi. Gakuhou langsung tunjuk Gakushuu dengan senang hati.

"YANG PUNYA ISTRI ITU KAMU ATAU AKU SIH, PAH!?"

.

* * *

 **Adik Baru**

* * *

.

"Oeee... Oeee..." di malam yang suci di atas hamparan permadani putih di luar sana, sang adik sudah lahir ke dunia. Gakushuu menyempatkan diri untuk datang meski diterpa ganasnya dunia perkuliahan di awal musim. Bukan untuk menemani, hanya mau melihat mahluk yang akan jadi babu barunya di masa mendatang.

Sebelum masuk ruang rawat papahnya menepuk pundaknya kalem dengan wajah penuh pengertian. Gakushuu bertanya-tanya. Papah jadi bijak karena punya anak baru atau kesambet setan di rumah sakit? Tapi, pertanyaan itu segera terjawab.

Yuuma di ranjang VVVIP lengkap dengan kulkas, _counter_ dan _home teather_ terpasang, tengah terpekur di ranjang sambil tersenyum meski wajahnya kuyu habis berjuang melawan maut. Bayi di gendongan tengah ditimang karena mendadak bangun.

"Dia manis sepertimu."

"Dia laki-laki Gakuhou _-san_."

"Kau laki-laki yang manis Yuuma." Sambil kecup kening. Terus manja-manja.

Gakushuu terhempas serpihan cinta. Gusti. Untuk apa dia datang kalau cuman jadi nyamuk?

"Gakushuu _-kun_ , coba gendong adik barumu." Entah kenapa dia sedikit terharu dengan kepedulian Yuuma untuk menyadarinya (meski status Yuuma masih masuk _list_ orang yang patut dibasmi karena bisa mengurangi jatah harta warisan).

Kedip-kedip. Gakushuu memandangi buntalan hangat yang beralih ke gendongannya. Sosok mungil berambut mirip sang papah dan memiliki mata jingga nyaris kuning nan manis, terutama pipi tembam bagai buah persik yang sangat minta dicium terus diemut.

 _ **Sriiing**_

Sinar berkah berkumandang bersama lagu india. Gakushuu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

 _Pah, maafkan aku sudah mengataimu pedo. Sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu pada keimutan Yuuma,_

 _Syukurlah kamu mengerti sekarang, nak. Kalau mau dia boleh untukmu, kok._

 _Makasih, pah. I love you._

Restu untuk meminang sudah diberikan. Secara telepati.

.

* * *

 **Anti main stream**

* * *

.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Karma."

" _Excuse me_?" Gakuhou menghela, anaknya tiba-tiba budek.

"Bagus, kan?"

"Pah, aku sudah tahu kalau _naming sense-_ mu itu buruk—terbukti dari namaku yang hanya beda satu vokal saja denganmu—tapi, tak kusangka separah ini."

"Bukannya bagus, adik barumu adalah KARMA untukmu." Gakuhou picik sambil memandangi anaknya.

"Heh." Begitu rupanya. Anakmu adalah musuh dari anakmu yang lain.

Menarik juga.

.

* * *

 **Takdir sebagai Kakak**

* * *

.

 _ **Cluk**_ _ **c**_ _ **luk**_ _ **cl**_ _ **uk**_

Karma sudah berusia tiga tahun, dengan langkah bebeknya berlari riang mengitari rumah sambil bawa pesawat-pesawatan. Tidak peduli guci yang ditabrak dan oleng itu harganya puluhan juta. Tidak peduli dia bikin jantungan sekitar karena _parkour_ dari meja ke meja.

Yah, si kecil Karma sudah tumbuh dengan SANGAT sehat. Saking sehatnya Gakushuu pingin jedotin kepala karena sang adik terlalu ceria dan riang dan kurang ajar.

"Chuuu! Tuyisanmu jeyek!" teriak Karma dengan cadelnya sambil mengacak-ngacak buku catatan Gakushuu di kamar.

"Karma!" Gakushuu teriak karena pekerjaannya dihancurkan—dan merasa terhina dikatai. _Enak saja bilang jelek. Aku menjuarai lomba kaligrafi tingkat nasional sampai tiga kali tahu!_ "Jangan lompat dari meja! Dan jangan acak-acak bukuku!"

"Ahahaha! Chuu payah! Coba tangkap Kalma!" Karma melayang dari meja, ke kursi lalu ke tempat tidur. Sebagai tambahan, Karma masih pakai sepatu. Dan dia habis becek-becek lumpur di luar sana.

"KARMAAAAA!" Gakushuu frustasi kamarnya jadi cokelat tapak sepatu.

.

Pah, kau sangat tai karena memberikan restumu untuk mengurus sang adik yang tingkahnya sangat sesuai namanya. Aku sumpahi _boxer_ mu kemasukan lipan.

.

* * *

 **Adik yang Kesepian**

* * *

.

Biar tingkahnya minta dibunuh, Gakushuu tahu kalau Karma begitu karena kekurangan kasih sayang. Bukan. Bukan seperti Gakushuu yang dikodratkan sama papah sendiri sebagai musuh padahal masih butuh belaian. Belum, mungkin.

Semua karena papahnya yang sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya di tempat kursus miliknya, ditambah sekarang mamahnya yang memilih melanjutkan kuliah. Sebenarnya wajar saja jika Yuuma mau lanjut sekolah, bagaimanapun dia masih muda (dan andai papahnya itu mati dalam waktu dekat dia tidak akan kesusahan cari nafkah karena ijasah sudah di tangan. Pinter.). Tapi, semua itu tentu akan mengorbankan sesuatu. Di kasus ini, adalah Karma (atau lebih pas lagi, Gakushuu yang jadi korban karena ketiban tanggung jawab mengurus adik _to be waifu_ ).

Sebagai seorang kakak (dan calon _husbando_ ) wajar baginya untuk selalu berada di sisi sang adik saat dia membutuhkannya. Apalagi Gakushuu sering memergoki adiknya berkeliling rumah sendirian (mencari kecoak), termenung di dekat kolam (melempari ikan dengan batu, pantas ikan peliharaan mereka banyak yang semaput mendadak), mengurung diri di perpustakaan mini mereka (setelah diselidiki dia mencoret-cooret semua buku yang ditemukan dan menyimpannya kembali dengan rapih, jenius sekali kau nak).

...

"Kayaknya, kucuekin juga gak masalah."

* * *

.

 **FIN**

 **(?)**

.

* * *

 **A/N: Mwahahahahaha! menyiksa chuu itu menyenangkan!**

 **Saya lagi kepingin AsaIsoAsaKaru dalam satu kisah. Akhirnya gila-gilaan bikin ginian. Sekalian pelepas stress. Lagi pingin ngelawak dan supaya gak kena WB.**

 **Kira-kira enakan lanjut atau gak? (walau saya tahu jawabannya bakal gimana).**

 **Thank's a Lot For You**

 **Gimme Review~**

* * *

 **Published Date:** 31th August 2016

.


End file.
